


Really Did a Deal On Him

by midnightgame96



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drugged Sex, M/M, Mentioned Dad Egbert - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26173027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightgame96/pseuds/midnightgame96
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Kudos: 15





	Really Did a Deal On Him

John's dad always knew that you Striders were bad news. Drug dealers, gamblers, working with other criminals. That was definitely a red flag for any 8 year old to hang around with, but hey, at least you guys were bros for a couple of years.  
The next time you ever saw him was in high school. You were a senior and he was a sophomore and puberty really did a deal on him. He looked so... feminine. Short, tiny waist, big hips and a fat ass because holy shit now you know why everyone was talking about him. That doesn't mean that puberty didn't hit you like a truck either. Your shoulders are broad, you're about 6ft now and your buttery voice digs itself into peoples ears like an ear worm.  
When you two saw each other again after so many years, he didn't recognise you and kept pretty quiet around you, but after a few months it seems like you two have known each other ever since kindergarten. You two seemed so close everyone thought that you guys were the ultimate pair, never leaving each others side and constantly going over to your house, never his.

The first time you guys ever took anything further was when you were walking him home from your place when John was holding onto your arm, crying and begging you to help him. But help him with what?  
"Dave please fuck me oh god it's too much I need you in me please." God those pleading words sounded so good. His legs were shaking and it looked like he was about to collapse, the only thing holding him up was his tight grip on your arm.  
"Sure bro." You tell him as you grab him and push him face first against an oak tree and pulling his pants down just a bit, fingering him, trying to prepare him the best you could.  
"No Dave no please just put your dick in me now I need it I need you!" He screamed out, begging for you, and you couldn't say no to his pretty face.  
You quickly pulled your dick out and he looked so surprised by the size, but he also seemed hornier. He couldn't wait for you to start pounding into him.  
You line up your cock to his hole and push in swiftly and roughly, making him scream out in pain? pleasure? But god did he feel amazing nevertheless. He was so tight and he scratched the tree once you started pounding into him as hard as you could. He was screaming your name going "Dave oh my god it feels so good you're so big faster please Dave Dave."  
You started going faster and faster and sloppier and sloppier as you got closer to the edge and as you bit his neck and revelled in his moans, groaning and sending tingles down to your dick.  
"John you're so tight, so good, so wonderful, so pretty." You praise him into his ear as he'd moan louder and louder and fuck you just came in him.  
He gasped in surprise as you filled him up with your hot seed and stayed inside him for what seemed like forever. He was shaking and scratched the tree more as you pulled out, watching the cum spill out of him and onto his yoga pants and on the ground as he pouted at his now dirty clothes.  
You pull out some wipes and clean your dick and then you cleaned his ass and his legs the best you could before throwing them away and letting him slump into your arms. His breathing was heavy as he pulled you into a kiss and fuck his lips are so soft and he gripped the back your jacket and your tongue explored his mouth and he tasted so good and fuck do you love him so much and you think that he might actually love you too.

Those drugs really did a deal on him.


End file.
